The Nut House
by The Black Cat
Summary: me and some friends are in a mental institute(where we should be) with random characters! you gotta love it!
1. Dandruff carrying cats with giant watchs

Disclaimer: all of the characters except Lorina, Alanna, and MoMo are not mine oh and Joe and Ted everyone else not mine  
  
Author's Note: yes another new story^ ^;; i have soo many ideas^.^ but i need to update my other stories... so some of the ideas are gonna have to wait*sighs* well anyways this came to me when me and Lorina where talking about how men in white lab coats were gonna carry use off to the mental hospital so here you go!!*grins* ooooo i forgots^.^ you have to know the patients and why there here  
  
Alanna:sets things on fire(pyromaniac) and is too hyper Lorina:fear of boys and worry wart MoMo:is married to Alanna's evil other personality, Joe(who they made a person) and well thats reason enough Joe:wants to take over the world Legolas: shots anything that moves or is called an orc Will Turner: in denile about being a pirate Aragorn:broken heart, broken mind Snape:thinks Sirius is everywhere ready to attack him Harry: thinks everyone is out to get him HomeStar:too stupid(HomeStar: yes i am stoopeid(lol)) The Cheat: speech therapy Titus:(TBC:ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...... I'll get back to this one) Draco:has an obsession with his hair and bubbles Remus:perfectly sane(or so he says) Ascot: sees Umi everywhere Guru Cleft: sees tall people Ted:..... Here is what the doctors have to say: We have no idea what's wrong with him James:fear of closets StrongBad:anger management Sirius:thinks he's a dog Zidane: in denile Titus.... again:for fun*shrugs* Lily:...... closet coffee addict Pink Panther: fear of being pink  
  
Chi: obsession with Hideaki  
  
Conner: scared of people on TV's Charlie: scared of Alanna Jack Sparrow: obsession with rum and doing things with hair To the story!!  
  
Alanna sat in her room that she shared with Lily on her bed thinking of things to do.  
  
Alanna:hmmmmmmmmmm.....  
  
Lorina walks in  
  
Lorina:*sees the look on Alanna's face* what are you planning?!  
  
Alanna:nothing*grins*  
  
Lorina: TELL ME!!!  
  
MoMo skips in  
  
MoMo:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!*skips around Lorina in circles*  
  
Alanna:- -"*walks past Lorina and MoMo and walks out into the hall*  
  
Doors of other patients rooms line the halls.  
  
Lorina:*follows Alanna*  
  
MoMo:*follows too*  
  
Harry peeks his head out of his room  
  
Harry:*sees the three girls* O O AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! THERE OUT TO GET ME!!!*runs into room slamming the door behind him*  
  
Alanna:*grins and knocks on Harry's door* oh Harry come out and play  
  
Harry:*running around in circles in his room*  
  
Alanna:*takes out lighter*  
  
Lorina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?  
  
MoMo:^ ^;;  
  
Alanna:*burns Harry's door down* hullo!!  
  
Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!*hides under bed*  
  
Cleft walks in  
  
Cleft:OO I see tall people!!*screams and runs out*  
  
MoMo:*going through Harry's things*  
  
Lorina:STOP!!wait.... BOY!!!!!!*hides runs out door*  
  
Alanna:*sighs* fine....  
  
MoMo:*pulls out Harry's boxers* oooooooooo^.^ how cute!!*runs out with them*  
  
Harry: OO  
  
Alanna:*walks out and down hall*  
  
MoMo:*running down hall* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!*Harry's boxers waving like a flag behind her*  
  
Lorina:*runs into hall after them*  
  
Titus:*comes out of room*  
  
Lorina:EEKS!!*hides behind her own arm*  
  
Titus:*stares*  
  
MoMo:here you go*hands Titus Harry's boxers* a present*winks*  
  
Titus:uhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Alanna:*shakes head*  
  
Lorina:*still hiding*  
  
Titus:*finally realizies he's holding a pair of boxers* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*throws them and they land on Lorina's head*  
  
Lorina:O O.... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!*runs into nearest room*  
  
Alanna: oooookay  
  
MoMo:*very proud of herself*  
  
StrongBad: what's all the noise!!?!?  
  
Alanna:*starts poking StrongBad*  
  
Lorina:*peeks head out* is the coast clear?  
  
MoMo:yup  
  
Lorina:good*sighs with relief and walks out*  
  
Titus/StrongBad:*standing in hall*  
  
Lorina:*sees them* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!BOYS!!*runs into different room*  
  
StrongBad:STOP YELLING YOUR GONNA WAKE UP-!!  
  
HomeStar:*walks out of room* can I borrow your blinder?  
  
SB:damn....  
  
Lorina:BOYS!!!!!*runs back out*  
  
Will/Zidane:*stick there heads out of the room Lorina just ran out of*  
  
Zidane: is something wrong?  
  
Will: I'M NOT A PIRATE!!!!  
  
Lorina:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*runs down hall*  
  
A/N: well that seems like a good place to end for now*waves* see ya in the next chap!! 


	2. Spotted dogs eat your lunch with mustard...

Disclaimer: i don't own blah blah blah I do own Alanna,Charlie*grins at Lorina*, Conner*grins again*, Ted*blushes*, and my friends own MoMo and Lorina  
  
Author's Note: Welcome one and all to chapter 2*holds up 2 fingers* of The Nut House!! Lorie:*waves checkered flag* Cesia:- -" Joe:*twiddling thumbs* TBC: well anyways lets rock!! Lorie:YAY*waves checkered flag* Cesia/Joe:- -"  
  
Lorina is hiding under her bed in the room her and MoMo share.  
  
MoMo:*bouncing on her bed* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Lorina:*whispers* boys.... boys..... ekks!.... boys  
  
Alanna runs in  
  
Alanna: THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!*panting really hard*  
  
MoMo: where?!*looks around and falls off bed*  
  
Alanna:*runs back out room*  
  
Lorina: eh??  
  
MoMo:*walks out to hall with Lorina and watches as Alanna runs into everyones rooms and screams the same thing*  
  
The Pink Panther walks up  
  
Pink Panther: am I pink?  
  
MoMo:uhhhhhh...  
  
Lorina: awwwwww... so cute!!^ ^  
  
PP: am i?!  
  
MoMo:uhhhhhh....  
  
Lorina:^ ^  
  
PP:AM I?!?!?!  
  
MoMo:YES DAMMIT!!!  
  
PP:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!*runs in circles*  
  
Lorina: so cute*grabs PP and hugs/squeezes him*  
  
Alanna:*walks up* hey you know he's a guy right?  
  
Lorina:OO.... BOY!!!!!!!!*throws PP down and runs for life*  
  
Alanna: I love doing that*grins*  
  
PP: am I pink?  
  
Alanna:*sighs and walks off in the direction of somewhere else*  
  
MoMo:*goes in the other direction*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna: do de do de do*bobbing head up and down*  
  
Charlie:*walking down hall*  
  
Alanna: hey Charlie!!*smiles*  
  
Charlie:*plasters himself against wall*  
  
Alanna:^.^  
  
Lorina:*pops out of nowhere* STAY AWAY FROM CHARLIE!!!!*grabs Charlie and runs down hall*  
  
Alanna:*blink blink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoMo:^.^*walking down hall*  
  
The Cheat:*walks up* Meh meh mem!!  
  
MoMo:Sooooo cute!!*grabs The Cheat and hug/squeezes him*  
  
The Cheat: MEH MEH MEH MEH!!  
  
Legolas: ORCS!!!!*shots arrow and it narrowly misses MoMo*  
  
MoMo:OO*drops The Cheat and runs* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Legolas: ORC!!!*chases after her*  
  
MoMo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*runs into a room and locks door*  
  
Titus:*standing there, staring*  
  
Lorina:*in there for some reason*  
  
MoMo:*walks over to the dresser*  
  
Titus/Lorina:*stare*  
  
MoMo:*opens drawer*  
  
Titus/Lorina:O o  
  
MoMo:*shifts through drawer* ooooooooooo^.^*takes out boxers*  
  
Titus:OO  
  
Lorina:O o  
  
MoMo:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!*swings boxers around*  
  
Titus:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
MoMo:*starts jumping up and down on bed with boxers*  
  
Lorina:*staring*  
  
Titus:*jumps on bed and tries to tackle MoMo*  
  
MoMo:*dodges and jumps off and opens the door to runs out*  
  
Legolas:*standing in the door way* heeheehee hello little orc*takes out arrow*  
  
MoMo:*backs away slowly*  
  
Lorina:BOYS!!!!*runs in circles*  
  
Titus:eh??*frozen*  
  
Legolas:*shoots bow misses and hits the wall dangerously close to Titus's head*  
  
Alanna:*pops out from behind Legolas* hey!!  
  
MoMo:*stares*  
  
Alanna:*notices Legolas* eh.... eh... eh*takes out litter and sets Legolas on fire*  
  
Legolas:OO..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!*runs away screaming*  
  
Alanna:*grins*  
  
Lorina:poor Legolas...  
  
MoMo:*sweatdrop*  
  
Alanna:TITUS!!*smiles*  
  
Titus:O O*runs out after Legolas*  
  
MoMo:BOXERS!!!*waves boxers around*  
  
A/N:well see ya next chapter!!*waves*  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. With Special Thanks to SPAM

Disclaimer: thats it im having a proclaimer!! Proclaimer: i own Ted, Alanna, Conner, Charlie, my friends own MoMo and Lorina and i own any one else you don't recognize  
  
Author's Note: there are no author's notes im to tired and im being slave labored into writing this SLAVE LABOR!!!! MoMo:^ ^;; pay no attention to the crazy girl over there*points at TBC* TBC: SLAVE LABOR!!!  
  
Snape:*sitting on bed rocking back and forth muttering Sirius over and over*  
  
Joe: oh do SHUT UP!!  
  
Snape: sirius*mutters*  
  
Joe:*scowls at Snape*  
  
MoMo walks in  
  
MoMo: hey Joe*sits down next to Joe*  
  
Joe:*blushes* hi  
  
MoMo:*hugs Joe* YAY  
  
Joe:*blushes*  
  
Snape: SIRIUS!!!  
  
Alanna:*pops out of nowhere* now that was just wrong*points at Snape*  
  
Lorina:BAD IMAGES!!!*runs in circles*  
  
Alanna:my aunt had a cow*holds up baby cow*  
  
Lorina:0o  
  
MoMo: im trying to be with Joe!!  
  
StrongBad:*walks in* who?  
  
HomeStar:*behind StrongBad* Can I borrow your blinder?  
  
Zidane: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!  
  
PP: I'M NOT PINK!!  
  
Lorina:boys....*dies*  
  
Alanna:^ ^;;  
  
MoMo:GET OUT!!!!*grabs Joe and runs out*  
  
Will/Jack/Titus/Remus/Sirius/James/and other random people walk in  
  
Alanna:PARTY!!!  
  
.*music starts and confetti and balloons fly down*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily:*sitting in the room she shares with Alanna* my precious!!*stroking coffee*  
  
James:*walk in*  
  
Lily:*hides coffee* What coffee!?  
  
James:huh?  
  
Lily: there's no coffee here!!  
  
James:uhhhhhh... okay  
  
Lily:*points at closet* look James a closet!!  
  
James:OO....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*runs out of room*  
  
Lily:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!*takes out coffee and starts to stroke it again* my precious  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna: CAFFIENE!! must have caffiene*crawling around like people do in the desert when there searching for water*  
  
Lorina:*blink blink*  
  
Aragorn:*sighs* alas my lost Arwen i will miss thy dearly  
  
Lorina:OO....wait.... he doesn't count  
  
Chi:*whispers* who?  
  
Lorina:EEEEEEEEEE!!!*jumps and head goes through ceiling*  
  
Chi:^.^ Hideki could fix that. Hideki can do anything  
  
Alanna:CAFFIENE!!!!!*on the brink of death*  
  
Chi:*walks off*  
  
Aragorn: roses are red violets are blue but nothing is sweeter then being with you..*sighs lustfully*(A/N:*starts giggling*)  
  
Chi walks back  
  
Chi:here*hands Alanna coffee* Hideki is sooooo wonderful he taught me how to do everything!! i love him so much!!*hugs self*  
  
Alanna:*takes coffee and drinks it in one gulp* we know - -"  
  
Lily's voice: WHO TOOK MY COFFEE?!?!?!  
  
Alanna:OO  
  
Chi:^ ^;;  
  
Alanna: that wasn't her coffee was it?  
  
Chi: uhhhhhhh..... Hideki?  
  
Alanna:EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!*runs for life*  
  
Lily:*storms up to them* WHO TOOK MY COFFEE?!?!  
  
Chi:uhhhh... wasn't me nor Hideki!!  
  
Lily: really then what is that cup?*points at empty coffee cup*  
  
Lorina:*falls from ceiling and lands on Lily*oow..  
  
Chi:*takes this oppertunity and runs*  
  
Lily:*muffled speaking*  
  
Lorina:eh?*looks side to side*  
  
Lily:*muffled* down here!  
  
Lorina:pweee?*looks down*^.^  
  
Lily:*muffled*YEA!!  
  
Lorina:^ ^;;*gets up*  
  
Aragorn:*still reciting sappy poems to himself*  
  
Lily:now..*dusts self off* WHO TOOK MY COFFEE!?!?!  
  
Lorina:uhhhh.....*runs down hall*  
  
Lily:COME BACK HERE!!*chases*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna:*runs into Ted(literally)* EEEE!!  
  
Ted:AAA!!  
  
they both fall to ground  
  
Alanna:ooowww*rubs bum*  
  
Ted:*rubs head*  
  
Alanna:sowweee*smiles and blushes*  
  
Ted:*waves it off*  
  
Remus:*walks by* what are you doing?!  
  
Sirius:woof woof*wags imaginary tale*  
  
Alanna:--"  
  
Ted:uhhhhhhhh...  
  
Sirius:*licks Ted's face*  
  
Ted:AH!!*wipes it off* WHAT THE-?!  
  
Alanna: Sirius go away*shos Sirius away*  
  
Sirius:*whimpers,frowns and walks off on all fours*  
  
Remus: oh dear merlin*sighs and walks off after Sirius*  
  
Ted:*still wiping face*  
  
A/N: that is all good night!!*waves* MoMo:*smiles* Lorina:*waves checkered flag* TBC:*whispers* Slave labor!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Ticks having barbQ's with your grandmoth...

Author's Note: I HAVE CHEESE!!!!*throws cheese at wall* MoMo:^ ^;; Lorina:O o TBC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MoMo:*hugs Charlie* Charlie:OO DON'T TOUCH ME!!!*struggles* Lorina: MY CHARLIE!!*grabs Charlie and runs down hall* TBC:*throws cheese at Charlie's head as he leaves* MoMo:T-T TBC:TO THE STORY!!  
  
Alanna is sitting in a chair in a strange room with magazines lining the walls remembering how she got here.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Lorina was walking with Charlie around her school grounds near the fence where little 5th,4th, and 3rd graders were playing.  
  
Lorina:*starts to make scary noises*  
  
little kids:*scream and run*  
  
Sibi(one of Lorina's friends):*hops the fence and chases after them*  
  
Alanna:*pops out of nowhere, hops the fence and grabs a 3rd grader*  
  
Lorina:^.^ give me one!!  
  
Alanna:*hands Lorina a 4th grader*  
  
Lorina:sooo cute!!*-**hugs 4th grader*  
  
4th grader:*struggling*  
  
Alanna:*hops back over the fence with her 3rd grader*  
  
Charlie:OO what are you doing?!  
  
Lorina:CUTE!!*hugging her lil person*  
  
Alanna:hehehe  
  
Charlie:and how did you get here?!  
  
Alanna:*grins* for me to know and you to never find out  
  
Teacher from the lil peoples school: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!*runs over*  
  
Another Teacher:*calling someone*(TBC:i wonder who?*tilts head* Lorina:- -")  
  
Alanna:O O*drops lil person and runs*EEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Lorina:CUTE!!*still hugging lil person*  
  
Charlie:*starts to walk fast away*  
  
A white van pulls up and men in white lab coats tackle Alanna who is trying to get away and put her in a straight jacket  
  
Alanna:NOOOO!!*bites straight jacket*  
  
MIW(men in white):*throw Alanna in the truck*  
  
Alanna: LORINA I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!!  
  
Lorina:oooooo*looks in van* it's padded and bouncy!!*jumps in van willingly*  
  
MIW: Hey, you!*talking to Charlie*  
  
Charlie:*freezes*uhhhh...  
  
MIW:*walk over and pick up Charlie and throw him into the van*  
  
Lorina: want some tea?*starts to make tea*  
  
Alanna:- -"  
  
Charlie:*still frozen*  
  
MIW:*check for anyone else*  
  
MIW#1: coast is clear!  
  
MIW#2:right*slams van door shut*  
  
Van:*drives off*  
  
MoMo:*pops out of nowhere* HEY!!  
  
Lorina:tea?*offers MoMo some tea*  
  
MoMo:sure!*drinks tea*  
  
Lorina:*drinks tea*  
  
Alanna: what are you doing here?  
  
MoMo:ooh^ ^ they found me trying to hijack a lawnmower from the presidents cousins, nephews, uncles, aunts, fathers, mothers twice removed, third cousin's auto repair shop*smiles*  
  
Alanna:ooooook  
  
Charlie:*staring around like a deer in headlights*  
  
Lorina: tea?  
  
Charlie:- -  
  
The Van all of a sudden stops and the doors open again and the MIW throw in another person  
  
Conner:oww*rubs head*  
  
Lorina:O O*hides behind MoMo*  
  
Alanna:i would try to kill you with something but I'm in a straight jacket  
  
Conner:O O*backs into corner*  
  
MoMo:sooooo... what did they throw you in for?  
  
Conner:O O not the TV's AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!*tries to be more into his corner*  
  
Alanna:ooooook  
  
Lorina:*peeks head out*  
  
Charlie:- -"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Alanna:*sighs* those were good times...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Conner:*sitting in the TV room in a corner rocking back and forth*  
  
MIW:*grin to each other and turn the TV on... from behind the glass panel like when people inerogate criminals*  
  
Conner:*stares at TV* O O  
  
MIW:*change channel and the TV goes fuzzy*  
  
MIW #1: DAMN BAD RESEPTION!!  
  
Conner:HELP!!*bangs on door* HELP!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!*bangs frantically on door*  
  
MIW:*snicker*  
  
Conner:HELP ME!!!  
  
Draco walks in  
  
Draco:*brushing his hair*  
  
Conner:SAVE ME!!!*hangs onto Draco's leg*  
  
Draco:OO*runs out and down the hall* HE'S MESSING UP MY CLOTHES!!!  
  
Ascot:*pokes his head out of his room and stares at Draco* Umi?!  
  
Draco:O o  
  
Ascot:*stares at wall* Umi?!  
  
Conner:O o  
  
Ascot:*stares at door* UMI?!  
  
Door:O o  
  
Ascot:UMI!!*runs down hall and slams into a door*  
  
Alanna:*opens door* eeww.. rode kill*stares at Ascot who ran into her door*  
  
Lily: what?! It's my coffee!!*slams door*  
  
Alanna:O o  
  
Ascot:Umi?*stares at Alanna*  
  
Alanna:*blushes* uhhhh...  
  
MoMo: Alanna's got a boyfriend! Alanna's got a boyfriend!*chants*  
  
Alanna: Where did you come from!?  
  
MoMo:over there*points to a door that's open*  
  
Lorina:that's a janitor's closet!  
  
Alanna: we have janitors?  
  
Lorina:*nods*  
  
Alanna: what were you doing in a closet?*grins*  
  
MoMo:well... uhhh.. gotta go!*runs down hall*  
  
Lorina: MOMO!!*chases after her*  
  
Alanna:*grins*  
  
Ascot:*staring at everything* Umi?!  
  
Alanna:*sighs and walks down the hall after them*  
  
A/N: and it's over!!*claps hands* thank you and have a good night!!*waves* MoMo:*waves* ^ ^ Lorina:*waves* -.- TBC: MWAHAHAHA!!*waves* g'bye for now! 


	5. Friendly Visits to Vets with Needles

A/N:again... I'm being Slave LABORED!!*grumbles* MoMo:*smiles* GET TO WORK SLAVE!!*cracks whip* TBC:OO*starts to write* MoMo:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Lorina:- -"  
  
Proclaimer: Lorina owns herself*coughnotcough* and Coner(that's REALLY how u spell it I've been spelling it wrong^ ^;;) MoMo owns herself*coughslavelaborcough* and she can own Charlie(lol Lorina) and I, Alanna own myself(Lorina:*snorts* MoMo:MWAHAHAHAHA!!) and Ted*blushes* (Lorina/MoMo:*grin*)  
  
Lorina:*hiding in a broom closet* is the coast clear?  
  
MoMo:sure*standing next to Jack Sparrow*  
  
Jack: aye, lass(TBC:lol)  
  
Lorina:OO*runs down hall*  
  
MoMo:i love doing that*smiles*  
  
Jack:where is me rum?  
  
Alanna: you hide it under the floor boards under your bed*smileS*  
  
Jack:..... thanks*walks to room and shuts door behind him*  
  
MoMo: I'm not asking  
  
Alanna:good!  
  
Lorina:*pops out of nowhere behind Alanna and MoMo* I can whisper too  
  
Alanna:EEEEEEE!!*runs down hall*  
  
MoMo:*whispers* same here*  
  
Lorina:*grins*  
  
HomeStar:*walks up* do any of you know where my room is?  
  
MoMo:right there*points to Harry's room*  
  
HomeStar:thanks...*walks to door singing: I'm HomeStar from HomeStarRunner.net*  
  
MoMo:*smiles evilly*  
  
Lorina:^ ^;;  
  
Alanna:I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!*runs up behind them*  
  
Lorina:o O  
  
Cleft: I SEE TALL PEOPLE!!*runs with Alanna*  
  
Ascot:UMI!!!  
  
Alanna:MWAHAHAHAHA!!*reaches for daggers but doesn't find them*  
  
Lorina:uh-oh  
  
MoMo: it wasn't me this time i swears!!*takes out box of daggers*.... ^ ^;;  
  
Alanna:WHERE DID THEY GO!!*runs in circles*  
  
Lorina: they confiscated all of are sharp objects remember?  
  
MoMo:and anything else dangerous.. they took my hampster!!*cries*  
  
All:......  
  
Alanna:... I knew that ^ ^;;  
  
Lorina: riiiiiiiight..*sees Cleft and Ascot* BOYS!!*runs into closet*  
  
Coner:*in the closet Lorina just ran into* uhhh... hi  
  
Lorina:ummm..*blushes*  
  
(I'm just gonna let you wonder what happened!!*grins*)  
  
~*later*~  
  
HomeStar:*in Harry's room*  
  
Harry:*under bed* He's gonna get me!!*whimpers*  
  
HomeStar:*sleeping on Charlie's bed*(yup Charlie shares a room with Potter*smiles*)  
  
Alanna:*burns down Harry's door* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Prepare to die!!  
  
Harry:OOAAAAAAAAAA!!!*tries to get under the bed more*  
  
Lorina:STOP!!*tackles Alanna*  
  
Alanna:EEEEEEE!! there's a hippo on my back!! HELP!!*screaming*  
  
Draco: did someone call for a hero?!*smiling*  
  
Alanna:YES!!  
  
Draco:*scowls* then call someone else*stalks off*  
  
Alanna:*somehow manages to flip Draco off*  
  
Lorina:*has fallen asleep*  
  
Alanna:DAMMIT!!  
  
Ted: did someone call for a TV repair man!?  
  
Coner was walking by  
  
Coner:TV'S AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!*runs down hall*  
  
Ted:*ignores this*  
  
Alanna:... no but can you get this whale off of me?  
  
Ted: sure*pulls Alanna out from under the sleeping Lorina*  
  
Alanna:WOO i can feel my legs!!*smiles*  
  
Ted: all in a days work!*smiles*  
  
.*voice comes from loud speaker*  
  
Voice: IT IS NOW TIME FOR LUNCH SO GET TO THE CAFETERIA!! NOW!!  
  
Lorina:*wakes up* THANK GOD!!*bolts down the hall to the cafeteria*  
  
Alanna:- -"  
  
Ted:^ ^;;  
  
A/N: right then bye for now!!*waves* 


	6. Johnny Depp on the path way to Mars

Author's Note : NEW CHAPTER!! YAY! Okay new chapter featuring Johnny Depp Yes that's right ladies JOHNNY DEPP!!*grins* Lorina:YAY!*waves checkered flag* MoMo:... TBC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! mine my precious!*hugs Johnny Depp* Johnny Depp:help.. me.. TBC: anyways to the story!!  
  
Disclaimer/Proclaimer: I AM A MAID DRESSED UP LIKE A WALLABE!!.... of course I'm not J.K.R or J.R.R or any of the other great peoples who made these characters but I do proclaim that I own me, Alanna and Johnny Depp*-* and my friends own MoMo and Lorina and then charlie owns himself and Conor does and someother peoples own themselves but I do not own any other characters you see here okay then to the story!!!.... again...  
  
[Main Hall]  
  
Johnny Depp crept down the Main Hall of the Nut House very very very very very very very very(Reviewers:*groan and want to murder TBC*) very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (Reviewers:*make plans to kill TBC in her sleep*) very(TBC is a dead girl walking) very(Reviewers:*plan to spit on TBC's corpse*) very QUIETLY!!(most of the Readers/reviewers have left or are very mad at TBC for putting all the very in there)  
  
Alanna:*pops up behind Johnny Depp* GOTCHA!!  
  
Lorina:YAY!!*hugs Johnny Depp*  
  
Alanna:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!*hugs Johnny Depp too*  
  
Conor:what about me?*tear*  
  
Lorina:*waves hand* it's okay I still like you  
  
Johnny Depp:*breaks free and runs down hall*  
  
Alanna: AFTER HIM!!  
  
Lorina:*runs down hall after Johnny*  
  
Conor: I thought she was afraid of guys?  
  
Alanna:well... Johnny Depp is an exception and so are you...  
  
Conor:*blushes*  
  
Alanna:anyways... COME BACK HERE!!*chases after Johnny Depp*  
  
(voice from closet) are they gone?  
  
Conor:yup!  
  
Johnny Depp comes out of the closet(like walking people geez he's not gay!!)  
  
Lorina:*taps on Johnny Depp's shoulder* hello  
  
Johnny Depp:uhhhhhh.... oo  
  
Alanna:*comes out of nowhere* hullo!*grins*  
  
Johnny Depp:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!*runs down hall*  
  
Alanna/Lorina:*chase after him*  
  
Jack Sparrow:*pokes his head out of his room* what's going on then?  
  
Conor:uhhhhhhhhh... nothing....  
  
Jack Sparrow: really?  
  
Johnny Depp comes running up  
  
Jack Sparrow: hey I know you! Your me!  
  
Johnny Depp:yes, nice to meet me but I need to hide!  
  
Jack Sparrow:*points to closet* go right ahead  
  
Johnny Depp:*dives into closet*  
  
Lorina:*comes running up* WHERE IS HE?!?!  
  
Conor:uhhhhhhhh...  
  
Jack Sparrow: who?  
  
Lorina: you! I mean Johnny Depp  
  
Jack Sparrow:ah, yes well come with me love since me and this Johnny Depp are the same person....  
  
Alanna:*pokes head out of the closet Johnny Depp is in* FOUND HIM!!*shuts door*  
  
Lorina:YAY!!*jumps into closet*  
  
Jack Sparrow: I lose more girls that way...  
  
Conor:me too, Jack me too  
  
They hear screams from inside the closet. They guess it's Johnny Depp.  
  
Johnny Depp walks up  
  
Conor/Jack:Oo  
  
Johnny Depp:what?  
  
Conor: I thought you were in there...*points to closet*  
  
Johnny Depp:oh no that's Dean Corso(A/N:Dean Corso is who Johnny Depp plays in The Ninth Gate which is a VERY interesting movie! Go see it!)  
  
Jack Sparrow:ah*nods*  
  
Conor:eh?  
  
Johnny Depp:*smiles his sexy smile*  
  
Edward Scissorhands comes walking up  
  
Johnny Depp:hullo  
  
Edward:*nods*  
  
Conor:Lemonade?*offers Edward lemonade*  
  
Edward:*faints*  
  
Jack/Conor:Oo  
  
Johnny:*whispers* he doesn't like lemonade  
  
Conor/Jack:oh  
  
Johnny:*nods*  
  
Alanna:*jumps out of closet with Dean Corso's boxers on her head*TADA!!!  
  
Conor/Jack/Johnny/Edward:*stare*  
  
Alanna:Oo  
  
Conor:uhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Alanna:*points at Johnny Depp* I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THERE?!  
  
Johnny:nope that was Corso*grins sexily*  
  
Alanna:*melts*  
  
Lorina:*runs out carrying a thing of duct tape* that was scary you left your whip in there and Johnny got a hold of it!! It was SO scary! I had to tape him up again!*hands Alanna her whip*  
  
Alanna:^ ^ oooooops  
  
Johnny:WHIP?! DUCT TAPE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!*runs into closet*  
  
Alanna/Lorina:*grin*  
  
Alanna: works every time  
  
Lorina: to true, to true  
  
Alanna/Lorina:*run into closet with their duct tape and whip*  
  
Conor:*tear* what bout me?  
  
Jack: you always have me, mate  
  
Conor:OO*runs*  
  
Jack: and I always have you.... me rum*takes out bottle of rum and starts to drink*  
  
Edward:*stares*  
  
Jack: 'er you go mate*hands Edward bottle of rum*  
  
Edward:*starts to drink*  
  
Jack/Edward:*get drunk and have a bowling party*  
  
Loud Speaker: thank yous to all the patents on "Let's bring a star to the nut house" Day. For staying out of the star's way. That is all*loud speaker goes fuzzy then signs off*  
  
[MoMo's Room]  
  
MoMo: see Joe I told you we'd be alone today*smiles*  
  
Joe: how did you do it?  
  
MoMo:kidnap Johnny Depp and bring him here for star day*smiles evilly*  
  
Joe:Oo  
  
A/N:^ ^ Lorina:^ ^ MoMo:^ ^ TBC:thank you thank you now please........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
